Butterfly
by PhotonWarrior
Summary: Kaito and Droite get into an argument and neither of the want to say sorry first


It was a stupid argument, but neither of them wanted to say sorry first. Kaito knew it was probably his fault and that he was wrong, but he didn't want to be the first person to cave in. He was just sick of Droite patronizing him all the time,telling him to watch his health all the fucking time, it was driving him insane! This would often lead them to disagreeand as soon as Kaito raised his voice, her response to shut her mouth, shut her eyes, and leave the room. This made Kaito even angrier How dare she think she could just leave! Who did she think she was? Oh, how he'd make her pay for it later. Somehow.

It had been a little over a week since they was just waiting for her to come crying back. He was growing anxious. She normally wouldn't last this long away from him. These thoughts hovered over his head as he worked on his desk, hardly able to concentrate. It was then that he heard a knock on the door.

His stomach tensed. Somehow, he knew it was her. "Who is it?""It's me." Droite answered. She stepped a light foot into his room, her body so light it was practically floating its way inside. Her presence brought with her an erotically cold chill of air. Kaito sucked in a tense breath of air. Beautiful as you may be, he thought,you're not getting what you want tonight."Droite." he began to mockingly patronize her. "It's rude to enter someone's room without them saying you can. I don't recall inviting you here or saying it would be fine for you to enter. And yet here you are." he added bitterly. "Looking for another fight?"

"No... Kaito." she murmured.

"About last week-". "So you've come with your tail between your legs?" he finished for her. "Good girl. But it seems like you've come for something more than that."

"Yes... Kait-".

"Well, that's very cute of you, but I'm very busy as you can see." he motioned to the enormous pile of documents on his desk. "Research for the Numbers."

"Kaito!" "If you really want to, I suggest you do so yourself. Then maybe if I'm in the mood, I'll join you." Droite was dumbstruck. She didn't know how to respond to that and what kind of man wasn't in the mood? She was infuriated, irritated. She kept her icy demeanor on, not wanting to give Kaito the pleasure of having won this silly argument. No matter, she would make Kaito want her.

She climbed onto his bed whining as her clothes started to feel like restraints. She took her time discarding her clothing. The first to be undressedwas her jacket, releasing her from its merciless heat and exposing her torso's fluid shape. She then took off her skirt, and she sighed as she felt herself then took off her skirt, and she sighed She took off her undershirt, leaving her in an incredibly tight, purple bodysuit. That too fell on the floor,easier leaving her in her underwear Kaito watched her from the corner of his eye, trying desperately to focus while a half-naked woman was on his bed, wet to her thighs and mewling with desire.

He clenched his teeth as his body grew hotter. He would not let her win. Droite knelt, her hand finding its way inside herlacy panties. She gasped as a finger entered her, aroused by the indescribable pleasure and the texture of eyed Kaito and though she was embarrassed, it wasonly for a fleeting moment. She felt prideful. What Kaito didn't know and what Droite was trying to hide was that even though she felt good, it wasn't felt felt teased by herself Kaito cursed her under his breath.

How dare that bitch think she could please herself in his room, in his bed. How dare she think she could win him over through seduction. The tension in the room rose, Kaito growinghotter by the second and Droite growing more though she was pushing,massaging, stretching, she couldn't bring herself to the point. Her other handbrought itself up to her chest,grabbing and touching desperately, hoping to raise her pleasure.

She slipped another finger inside of herself, but it only served totease her tears were threatening to fall, she couldn't bring herself to satisfaction. "Aah... Mm... Unh.." her voice falsified andexaggerated her pleasure. She just wanted him to take her already, why did he have to be so stubborn?She closed her eyes, hoping to somehow let herself fall on the bed completely, no longer kneeling, but sprawled out and writhing in hopeful desire. She gasped and moaned and mewled, feeling a jolt of pleasure for only a single moment She halted everything she was doing and opened her eyes, surprised to see Kaito standing right at the end of the bed. "Kaito... please...!"

"What?" he murmured, noticeably tense. "You looked like you were doing fine without me."

"No!" she nearly yelled. "I can't, I'm not! I need you, Kaito!"

"You don't need me."You looked like you were doing fine without me."

"No!" she nearly yelled. "I can't, I'm not!

I need you,Kaito!"

"You don't need me." he teased, smirking ever so slightly. "Why don't you keep going? I was enjoying your little show."

"You did this to me."

she mewled in desperation, her hands clutching the sheets, her back arching as if offering her chest, her body, to him.

" **Me**? I **did** what?" Kaito whispered,his fingers lightly brushing her bare knees. He bit his lip in amusement as she half-moaned, half-screamed "You made me need you!" she accused, tears of frustration ebbing out from her eyes.

"Nothing I do is enough! I need you, your hands, your **skin** , your tongue, your everything, please Kaito! I think I might just **die** if I don't have you inside of me!"

"Then spread your legs for me." he grabbed her knees and forced them apart. A finger forcefully tugged at the lace, and delicate a material it was for it completely tore he marveled at how juicy she looked. Amazed at his composure, he zipped himself down and released his erection. He prodded her entrance which refused to make way for him, closing his eyes in excitementThis was what he loved about Droite. She was so fucking slender and rarely did she ever get like this, so she as tight as ever. She screeched as he jammed into her,stretching her. She could no longer control her moaning and her mewling, poisoned by the flesh that filled her, Kaito's flesh. He was so hot, hard, big, he was everything that could send her over the edge.

"K-Kaito!" Kaito pulled back before thrusting into her body even harder, causing her to twist uncontrollably. Kaito loved this about Droite. She may be cold and strict, but she was so easily excited with sex. Every time, it was like she was melting. His fingerscurled possessively over a creamy breast, the pretty swell felt lovely. His other arm hooked under one of her legs, forcing her further apart and holding her in place. She was always so restless when they did this.

"Now... about last week?" "A-ah! !F-forgive me, I was so bad! I'm s-so sorry!"she barely got the apology out, and he rewarded with another painfully exquisite was enough. She let out an erotic, feminine howl, clenching herself around him and now releasing tears of pure bliss. It took all he could to stop himself from climaxing as as she writhed uncontrollably around him. As soon as her orgasm subsided, he retreated from her grabbed a fistful of her lavender dragged her pretty face right in front of his cock, commanding her "Suck".

She sucked on the tip and ran her delicious tongue over the length of his shaft,but refused to further than 's frustration grew. She was too soft. "I'll never got off on that,take me in your throat."he warned, forcing her mouth open with his thumb and entering her mercilessly. Droite gagged as he thrust She felt his hand grab hers and placed it on her own throat"Do you feel that?" he asked "That's me inside of you That's where I am right now." he sped up, groaning as he cameinside of her throat. He hitched himself as deep as he could, blowing his load straight into her. Droite swallowed obediently, licking him as he retreated. He looked down at her, beady strings of milky saliva and cum connecting her full lips to him. She gazed up at him and smiled, breaking the bonds ,He cupped her face and stroked her jaw lovingly, and she responded with another lick. "Kaito..." she whispered, seeming to fall asleep with her face resting on his palm. He smiled and laid her properly on his bed before heading to the bathroom to clean himself before joining her in bed


End file.
